Attack of the zombie fangirl
by Zero icefox
Summary: Sasuke gets attack by a zombie and not only that its a zombie fan-girl who can save our poor emo from this fate?


You appear in a spaces looking room with comfortable looking furniture and find yourself immediately forced down into a comfortable chair. Sitting across from you is what appears to be a white anthropomorphic fox with two tails and ice blue markings dressed in baggy black tracker bottoms and dark blue t-shirt with a Chinese dragon depicted surrounding the words bad to the core, said fox also appears to be smirking at you. He snaps his fingers and a screen appears in front of you, and the fox disappears you look around before shrugging and reading from the screen.

* * *

><p>Zero here be kind and review say what's good and bad ,criticise and tell me how to make it better give me ideas for future chapters, but don't flame do not say things with the intent to hurt and do not say how the story is bad unless you say how to fix and improve the parts you think don't work.<p>

I do not own naruto and any other character from licensed animé/manga movie extra my own characters belong to me so you cant have them (sticks tongue out)

* * *

><p>Sakura growled as she tightened her fists, her eyes glaring at her mortal enemy, swaying right dodging a punch from the swine, she swiped low hoping to knock it off balance, laughter playing in its eyes it jumped taunting away her of her mistake, of her failure, it lashed out delivering a hard kick to her stomach metaphorically rubbing it in that she was weak.<p>

Sakura got up slowly she would not letting her guard down again not even for a moment, she had to win this she just had to, her life depended on it. The battle raged on for hours many civilian casualties coming from ether side, but... but eventually it won, no how could IT win, her enemy looked down on her with that sinister smile and those laughing eyes, its arm raised up preparing for the final blow, sakura growled it would win this time but the war would never be over she wouldn't allow it, she looked down degradedly, preparing for her fate when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, beyond her mortal foe, a dungeon, a dungeon where it would be locked away, for all eternity, she smiled her enemy looked confused, and its strike came down fast, but not fast enough she sprang her feet out striking hard with her remaining energy, her foe flying back getting tangled in the chains of fate. Sakura strolled forward locking the prison door and sealing it away forever, she laughed to herself soon turning into an evil cackle, as her captive screamed bloody murder, but alas it was to late sakura was gone, gone to chose a weapon that would make all the difference in the coming war, she hesitated between her options before picking IT, her ultimate weapon, it gleamed crimson red and it would be deadly, O so deadly.

She entered the doorway to her destiny and said perhaps the most important words of her life, the most important words she had ever said and probably would ever say, her face bright red, adrenaline coursing through her veins, her brow drenched in sweat, she took a breath and said it " Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl with confusion, she wore a gorges crimson red dress, but she was covered in bruises and parts of her hair looked like it had been ripped out. Sasuke was instantaneous in his decision, he leapt forward out of his seat, Sakura closed her eyes waiting for her love to plant a kiss upon her, she waited and waited but it never came, confused she opened her eyes and saw her crush running of a trail of dust rising behind him.<p>

Sakura ran after him with all her strength she could muster eventually catching up to him, her love.

"sasuke-kun" Sasuke looked back in disbelief how did it catch him so quickly it was impossible he had to end thins, he dint think he reacted " katon- great fireball jutsu".

Sakura blinked as the fireball approached her, why? Why had her love done this, then she realised it was a test, yes a test to prove her love she smiled as she thought of all the other girls who were after HER sasuke yet non had been tested she was luck truly love cankered all, whit that in mind she charged forward confident the shield of love would protect her.

Meanwhile sasuke blinked he hadn't meant to do that it had just... well happened, well who could blame him it was a fan girl, and while he would never admit it he was terrified of them, alas it was the uchiha curse to attract them, those evil parasitic beasts. Sighing he turned to walk away before hearing something truly horrifying.

" myyyyyyyy lllloooooovvvvvvveeeeeee"

he turned around once more daring himself not to blink as it strolled forward like some hell bent inferni, a fire covered zombie, shit he mentally swore he dint no any other good jutsu's, and so sasuke did what any normal person would do in this situation he passed out.

Sakura smiled she she had won at last she had one there he lay waiting for her she took a step forward only to find herself falling her legs unresponsive 'no not now' she desperately thought as she crawled onto sasuke's warm body she would sleep now and when she awoke her sasuke-kun would be there for her who knowns he may even wake her whit a kiss she sighed dreamily before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Later on at sunset<p>

* * *

><p>Now enter naruto<p>

what the hell happened hear naruto stared on in confusion, he was due to be joining the ninja academy in a week, a new class from his old one as well he'd even met his new teacher and he'd been nice then been treated to ramen by the old man, so needlessly to say he was happy and thought that the day could not be any better so you could say he was shocked to find himself looking at what appeared to be a …...pink haired zombie? It was covering a black haired boy who was very much awake and struggling to get said zombie off, he looked panicky, and with good reason as it appeared to be …..nibbling him to death? Dint zombies bite not nibble? O well he shrugged and went to help the boy out, he dint want to be accused of summoning the zombie after all.

"Hay need a hand" a voice said sasuke's eyes lit up with hope and joy at seeing a new face even more so that it was of a smiling blond boy  and was definitely not another zombie fan-girl, he grind as the body shoved the zombie off him though he did jump when it moaned,

"thank you, thank you, thank you whoever you are thank you" he rapidly said

the blond boy smiled "thank you?" the boy asked he'd never been said thank you to before.

Sasuke's eyes bore into the blond haired boys eyes, it had dropped for a second he'd saw it 'a mask' he thought rapidly having wore one himself he new about them rather well and also the fact that it was better not to ask unless it was necessary.

"Shit" he yelled startling the other boy as he pointed at the zombie who was making its way back onto its feat.

"O fuck run" the boy yelled and sasuke agreed with him "follow me my home close"

he saw the boy hesitate for a moment before nodding as they left the zombie behind screaming for her sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed the door to his apartment shut he'd been in hear nearly a year now, and while the ANBI had cleared the compound of the dead it still dint feel right to go back.<p>

He looked at the panting boy who was now staring at him "what the fuck was that" sasuke blinked before replying "zombie fan-girl" "zombie fan-girl" the other replied "yes"

"em that happen often" the fan-girls yes the zombie is a first and hopefully last"

sasuke desired to try and lift the mood "you want to stay over for the night who knows what evil awaits out there" he noticed the boy flinch before rapidly nodding and found himself agreeing after all there maybe more zombies out there.

Meanwhile naruto was to bizzy thinking about the beatings he was likely to get if he went out.

The boys spent the night together both genuinely happy as They started to realise 2 things (he doest no who I am/he's not after me because I'm the last uchiha/he doesn't think I'm Kyuubi's reincarnation just because I was born on the day of its attack)

so what's your name sasuke asked eager to get to no his new friend while the boy seemed hesitant which he'd cracked up to shyness the boy now that he was alone with him had become nervous and fidgety but also amazingly happy when sasuke would ask him about himself or give him something, "n...naruto ...uzu..maki" the boy stammered out clearly uncomfortable

sasuke smirked "sasuke uchiha nice to meet you naruto" he saw the boy look up in shock before smiling "its getting late we can talk tomorrow wait here ill get some futons so we can sleep in the living room ok" sasuke said running out to grab them while naruto just smiled he had a friend and he hadn't recoiled when he'd said his name truly naruto was on cloud 9.

* * *

><p>the next morning came all to early for the young uchiha, he yawned and opened his eyes, getting up off the floor on with he'd fallen asleep, just in time to see naruto pulling the door open. "hay were you going" he shouted causing naruto to trip and fall backwards, sasuke ran forward but stopped as he saw the naruto flash a hand out and do a back flip. He repeated his question naruto who now that he noticed looked quite sad "thank you sasuke its been nice but I have to go" he spoke as he turned away again "hay if its about your parents ill come whit you and explain"<p>

naruto flinched and muttered softly "I'm an orphan nobody ever wanted me" naruto looked up to the sky before continuing "I...I don't want to bee seen with you, I don't want them to treat you the way They treat me like...like the reincarnation of the monster that attacked the village just because I was born on the day of its attack,... but sasuke thank you even if it was just one day, you made me happy, you made yesterday the best birthday I ever had, so thank you"

and with that naruto fled faster then sasuke could follow disappearing into the dense foliage that surrounded his apartment complex.

Sasuke himself was shocked and revolted his eyes fixed onto the calender, yesterday October 10th the kyuubi attack, he sated of into the direction that his friend had went and silently vowed that he would be his friend no matter what, they were the same in a way just different, and he was the only person who'd been his friend without knowing who he was, yes he thought he'd be Naruto's friend even if it had to be in secret.

* * *

><p>one week later after sakura was released from hospital ino yamanaka would be found locked in sakura's private bathroom and was returned to her worried parents she latter swore that she would never go round to sakura's house again or help her with fashion tips that she obviously needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Just a bit of drable I did years ago the ending was supposed to end with naruto taking a picture then fleeing but I lost that because of a corrupted file and I think this is better really so yay second story and first short story<p>

anyway read review and see you

zero icefox signing out


End file.
